A picture perfect puppet
by o-my-q's
Summary: Sequal to what my family has become. When Peeta and katniss refuse to work for the capital what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

AN Ello lovelies heres the long awaited sequal so sorry it took so long! I hope to have new chapters every wendsday!

K POV:

One year ago I gave birth to my beautiful twin daughters; Lucy and Lottie or Charlotte. Today was their first birthday. Peeta has been working all week to make their cakes mat h their personalities Lucy has a sweepubs ills cake with purple And pink flowers while Lottie has chocolate cake with. Blue and pink flowers. After dropping Grayson and Kendra at school the twins and I went to the bakery. We walked in the front the twins each hold a hand of mine and walking quite well. Lucy had her blonde curls in two pig tails like Lottie but had on a turqousie dress and yellow tights while LottieHad the same outfit switched. her dark curls standing out against the yellow dress. We wandered through the bakery until we found Peeta at a work top frosting cookies for their party.

" DaDa" Lucy squeals pulling the apron arond peeta's waist.

" Yes Lucy Bird?" he says placing the icing bag on the worktop and picking her up.

" We were wondering if you were coming home for lunch and if you we're would you want to go out with me and the twins?" I ask giving him Lottie

" Take my gorgeous wife and two of my pretty daughters to lunch? Of course!" he says making faces at the girls.

" let's go then! The usual?"

" Yes, but you need to get cleaned up first your covered in frosting!"

PPov:

After lunch I went back to the bakery to get the last few treats for the party made,

Katniss took the twins home and was setting up the party with Effie. After the last boxes of sweets where loaded on my truck I picked up the older two from school and came home.

"Katniss honey? Where do you want the sweets?" I called balancing two baby blue cake boxes in each hand.

" kitchen table Peeta."

Once all the boxes were unloaded I helped put up balloons and streamers in the dance studio where we would hold the party. When I came back inside to move the treats I found a sealed gray envalope with a capital seal and my twins covered in frosting.

AN k guys here it is enjoy it no more chapters till at least twenty reviews! And I will be posting most likely every wendsday and Saturday!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Well. I'm officially on summer holiday! So now I can keep up on writing ! I truly apologize for not posting sooner I just had so many events and parties and finals! But enough about me back to the story! PPOV Before Katniss could see I quickly tucked the envelope away in my coat pocket. I then turned my attention to the twins. thankfully they had only found a box of cupcakes but they were an utter mess scooping them both up I carried them upstairs. "Peeta?" Katniss called. Can you bring up the girls?". "Yes. But you not going to be happy lucy and lottie here foind the cupcakes." "No. You're teasing." "Yep they did." I say coming around the corner into their nursry,were Katniss stood with her hands on her hips staring me down. "We only have an hour till the party starts so we better make this quick she ssays" scooping Charlotte out of my arms and carring her to the bathroom. Twenty minuets later both the twins and their mess were tieded and the decorating almost complete. Katniss and effie bustled around putting the final touches ont everything when our first guests arrive. Annie and baby Finn who really isnt a baby andy more. hes twelve years old and is a carbon copy of his dad. right behind them are the Hawthornes Gale and Johanna,their Son Cameron and daughters Liy and Juniper. our next party guest was Beetee and a few old friends form thirteen. Katniss's mom and Cinna and Portia. After a loong night of laughter and fun we said goodnight to our guests and bid them farewell after countless hugs and hanshakes everyone but Haymitch and Elffie were gone. "Katniss i didn't want to stress you out but i found this today ." I say pulling the gray envalope rom nmy pocket. "No No! I knw exactly what that is Peeta." and shes righ its a zsummons. AN okay thi is very late and really crappy and ima horrid updater and bad writer so rant away. Love you Lots! OMyQ's! 


End file.
